


Весна

by WTF_Deus_Ex_2018



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018/pseuds/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018





	Весна

**Название:** Весна  
 **Автор:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Бета:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Размер:** драббл, 268 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Айвен Берк  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание:** Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Deus Ex 2018 - "Весна"

 

Когда продрогший с зимы Голем оттаивает, Айвен взбирается на его вершины, где есть небо и воздух, где еще можно поймать запах талого снега с прилесков, который приносит потеплевший ветер. Оказавшись наверху, Айвен какое-то время просто стоит, справляясь с мыслью, что мир может быть и таким. Ветреным, солнечным и тянущим тревожной свежестью просыпающейся земли.

На полчаса он вырывается из пышущего жаром и отчаянием горнила внизу, сидит на самом краю контейнера, свесив вниз свои ноги. Крошечное насекомое в безразмерном умирающем улье.

Голем такой огромный, что съедает горизонт, но Айвен знает место, где можно видеть кусок леса и холодные горы вокруг. Может быть, где-то там есть река — прозрачная как лед. Вот бы умыться в такой, смыть с себя копоть и усталость, да переродиться.

Один раз он забирается на самую высокую точку — там только плоская железобетонная пустыня, усеянная коробками вентиляционных установок. Ложится там, подставляя себя бледному весеннему солнцу. И небо такое красивое, небу все равно, как тебе плохо, оно всегда останется таким.  
Тогда он начинает реветь — в первый раз после того, как оказался здесь.

Вот бы небо услышало, вот бы забрало его с собой туда, наверх. Вот бы вечное солнце гладило поутру его лицо, а ветер бы шептал, не прекращая, в уши и нес, и нес бы ему свои запахи.

И небо слушает, а он все лежит на бетоне вверх лицом к нему — крошка, пылинка в гудящем вечно голодном, вечно сгибающимся в ломках городе.

Небо слушает, а ветер на лице сушит слезы.

Полчаса быстро проходят, пора спускаться обратно в преисподнюю. Айвен натягивает на голову капюшон и вдруг думает — может, следующей весной он пробежится по талому снегу до холодной реки в том лесу.


End file.
